popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
First Step
Lyrics Nihongo 　わたしをかえて　ここから連れ出して 　眩しいのは　太陽だけじゃない 　恋がはじまる　それは予告もなく 　切ないほど　あなたを好きになる 　甘えてみたいな　（You're my sweetly, little Angel） 　でも　イジワルしたいな　（You're my pretty, little Devil） 　（Do you want to kiss?） 　うつむいてしまうわ　見つめられたなら 　ハートはじけそうなの 　はやく！ 　わたしに触れて　やさしくつかまえて 　眩しいのは　季節のせいじゃない 　恋のステップ　最初の1ページ 　もっと　もっと　あなたを好きになる Romaji Watashi wo kaete koko kara tsuredashite Mabushii no wa taiyou dake janai Koi ga hajimaru sore wa yokoku mo naku Setsunai hodo anata wo suki ni naru Amaete mitaina (You're my sweetly, little Angel) Demo ijiwaru shitai na (You're my pretty, little Devil) (Do you want to kiss?) Utsumuite shimau wa mitsume raretanara Heart hajike souna no Hayaku! Watashi ni furete yasashiku tsukamaete Mabushii no wa kisetsu no sei janai Koi no suteppu saisho no 1 page Motto motto anata wo suki ni naru English Translation Change me, take me out from here The bright sun is not only there It is unnoticed that love begins It's painful enough to love you I want to spoil you (You're my sweetly, little Angel) But I want to be malicious (You're my pretty, little Devil) (Do you want to kiss?) If you were watching and I would head down, My heart would likely burst Hurry up! Touch me, catch me gently The radiant is not due to seasonal The first step of love's first page I'll love you more and more Long Version わたしをかえて　やさしくつかまえて 　切ないのよ　こんなに好きだから… ※わたしをかえて　ここから連れ出して 　眩しいのは　太陽だけじゃない 　恋がはじまる　それは予告もなく 　切ないほど　あなたを好きになる 　甘えてみたいな　（You're my sweetly, little Angel） 　でも　イジワルしたいな　（You're my pretty, little Devil） 　（Do you want to kiss?） 　うつむいてしまうわ　見つめられたなら 　ハートはじけそうなの 　あふれてしまう　裸のこの気持ち 　世界中に叫んでもいいかな？ 　恋のステップ　最初の1ページ 　もっと　もっと　あなたを好きになる 　ドキドキの向こう側に 　きらめく未来　待っているから 　はやく！ 　わたしに触れて　やさしくつかまえて 　眩しいのは　季節のせいじゃない 　次のステップ　つま先立ちのキス 　無邪気なまま　大胆になれるの ※repeat Long Romaji Watashi wo kaete yasashiku tsukamaete Setsunai no yo konnani sukidakara... ※Watashi wo kaete koko kara tsuredashite Mabushii no wa taiyou dake janai Koi ga hajimaru sore wa yokoku mo naku Setsunai hodo anata o suki ni naru Amaete mitaina (You're my sweetly, little Angel) Demo ijiwaru shitai na (You're my pretty, little Devil) (Do you want to kiss?) Utsumuite shimau wa mitsume raretanara Haato hajike souna no Afurete shimau hadaka no kono kimochi Sekaijuu ni sakende mo ii ka na? Koi no suteppu saisho no 1 page Motto motto anata wo suki ni naru Dokidoki no mukougawa ni Kirameku mirai matte irukara Hayaku! Watashi ni furete yasashiku tsukamaete Mabushii no wa kisetsu no sei janai Koi no suteppu saisho no 1 pēji Motto motto anata o suki ni naru ※repeat Long English Translation Change me, catch me gently It's so painful, because I like it... ※Change me, take me out from here The bright sun is not only there It is unnoticed that love begins It's painful enough to love you I want to spoil you (You're my sweetly, little Angel) But I want to be malicious (You're my pretty, little Devil) (Do you want to kiss?) If you were watching and I would head down, My heart would likely burst Do I wonder this feeling of naked overflows, If I shout in the world? The first step of love's first page I'll love you more and more Across my heart's pounding I am waiting for the glittering future Hurry up! Touch me, catch me gently The radiant is not due to seasonal The first step of love's first page I'll love you more and more ※repeat Song Connections/Remix *'ファーストステップ' is a remix of the ending theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB. *A long version of ファーストステップ can be found on the pop'n music 7 AC ♡ CS pop'n music 5 original soundtrack. Trivia *'ファーストステップ' and Sweaty Guys mark Yasuhiro Ichihashi's debut on the pop'n music series. **'ファーストステップ' also marks vocalist KAORI's debut in BEMANI. *'ファーストステップ' was revived in pop'n music 13 カーニバル CS as one of the pop'n request! songs. **Also, ファーストステップ received brand new Battle charts in pop'n music 13 カーニバル CS. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 CS Songs Category:KAORI Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5